Different Dimension!
by Jademoto
Summary: Join Kiki and Shelly in their adventure in the Soul Eater world! May change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Kiki: Hey Shelly!* A girl with blue eyes and brown hair tied into to a low pony tail wearing black t-shirt with a skull on it and black baggy jeans and wore black fingerless gloves and black high tops; walked up to a girl with red eyes and black hair that was shoulder length wearing a red shirt with the sleeves hanging off her shoulders with a dark red tang top underneath and red jean shorts that stopped at mid-thigh and red sandals*

Shelly: Finally! Kiki you kept me waiting for an hour!* Kiki scratched the back of her head nervously and laughed* Kiki: Sorry about Shells…Just let's go already.*the two walked to Kiki's house once they got in they got stopped by a man with brown hair and emerald eyes. Kiki looked away and kept walking up the stairs*

?: Kiki bear! Wait daddy wanted to talk to you!*Kiki got to the top of the steps and turned around and looked at glaring daggers at him*

Kiki: I don't give a damn!* she walked up to a door that had in fancy black stenciling saying K.J. she opened it and slammed it behind her. He sighed and looked at shelly and held out a package to her*

Shelly: Don't worry about it Mr. Jaspers I'll give it to her.* she grabbed the package from him walked up the stairs and Walked into Kiki's room and tossed her the package. Kiki looked at it with confusion and her sixth sense kicked in she got a bad feeling about the package* Kiki I know that face, your sense kicked hasn't it? Kiki it's just a package. It's not going to bite the living hell out of you is it?

Kiki: I don't know about opening it Shelly…

Shelly: Just open the god damn package!*she crossed her arms*

Kiki: Fine I'll open it… _**damn woman**_…

Shelly: What was that?!

Kiki: Nothing Shells! Heh, heh!* she ripped the package open and a black marble fell out and rolled onto the middle of the carpet a dark aurora glowed around it then a vortex appeared in the floor and started sucking the girls in* hold on Shells!* they both got sucked in and everything went black*


	2. Chapter 2

Kiki: Shelly wake up!* the brown haired girl shook the black haired girl awake. She slowly sat up and looked around*

Shelly: What the hell?!* They both stood up then turned around to look at a man with Red hair and blue eyes, and then he walked up to them and started nuzzling Kiki. She turned bright red*

?: Maka! Daddy's here!

?: MAKA CHOP!* A book hit the man's head and he fell down on the ground and blood poured out of his head like a faucet. There standing behind him was a girl with ash blonde hair and green eyes she had a smile on her face* Sorry about that.

Kiki: Thank you. But could you tell us where we are Miss?* She looked at them confused*

?: First off you can call me Maka and second this is Death city…

Shelly: How the hell?! We were just in your bedroom and now were in this death city!

Maka: What do you mean just in her bedroom?

?: Maka!*the red haired man woke up and ran towards Maka*

Maka: MAKA CHOP!* And like that he was back on the ground*

Shelly: Man your "Maka Chops" are like my Shelly swirls!

Maka: Huh? Shelly Swirls?*Shelly cracked her knuckles and punched the ground making a giant crater and the windows and buildings shake*

Shelly: Ladies that was one bad-ass Shelly swirl.* Kiki and Maka had a sweat drop fall from their heads*

Maka: You remind me of my one friend Black*Star. Hey are you guys joining the DWMA?*All of a sudden something rang in Kiki's pocket she pulled out an Black and Blue IPhone with silver skulls on the case*

Kiki: Yo it's Marley…*She put the phone on speaker phone*

Marley: Kiki I need you to come to this DWMA place! Apparently the Grim Reaper wants to talk to you!

Kiki: alright on my way Mars.* she closed her phone and looked at Maka*Do you know where this DWMA is Maka?

Maka: Yeah I actually go that school, come on.* they started walking*

Shelly: What about him?*Maka looked at him then looked back at them*

Maka: Oh don't worry about him.


	3. Chapter 3

Shelly: Mars!* She ran up to a blonde girl with teal eyes and was wearing a black tang top with a black frilly mini-skirt with black dress shoes and giant silver chains hanging from her neck*

Marley: Hey-Yo!

?: Yo Maka there you are* A boy with red eyes and white hair gave Maka a shark-toothed grin*

*Stein was standing right next to a little girl with long black hair and demon red eyes wearing a simple black dress and black flip-flops*

Shelly: No. Fucking. Way… Runaway!* The three girls started running around frantic trying to get away from the little girl, who now was standing in front of them holding a _**big**_ knife and grinning sadistically at them they all screamed. Everyone sweat dropped*

: I love you so much!* He started hugging the girl while they both started laughing like a maniac*

Lord Death: Okay so welcome girls to Death Weapon Meister Academy or the DWMA for short! Now it's required that every student gets a memory check.

Kiki: What no! You can't go through my memories!* Lord Death looked questionably at her so did everyone else*

Maka: Don't worry Kiki I had to get mine checked to.

Lord Death: I will have you know that I won't be the only person seeing your memories.

Kiki: Wait Sto-* her eyes glowed white for a minute then a screen was projected*

*memories 1*

Maka: Is this a funeral?* Marley and Shelly looked at Kiki who was on the verge of crying*

?: Mommy are you sleeping?* it was a 8 year old version of Kiki she was wearing a black dress and was standing next to 8 year old versions of Marley and Shelly they wearing the same thing and was also standing to Mr. Jaspers who was kissing a blonde woman with blue eyes*Mommy why won't you wake up? Are you leaving me daddy forever* she walked over to the woman with brown hair with her eyes close wearing a red flowing dress. She was also in a coffin, everyone looked Kiki who now had her hair shadow her eyes*Kiki: Shelly, Marley why won't she wake up?!* Shelly and Marley were hugging Kiki and now crying to*

*Memories 2*

*She was older now but what she doing now was made everyone gasp she was cutting herself*

Kiki: Why do I live in this hell with him! I wish I would die!* She was crying her eyes out. Then Shelly and Marley came in*

Shelly: Kiki…*they both rushed over to her Shelly threw the knife out of her hand and they both hugged her again. Kiki started screaming in pain she was clutching her head in pain black spots floated in her eyes Shelly's eyes widened as Marley caught her Kiki was puking up blood everyone was getting hysterical. They all tried to help but Kiki got paler by the second Shelly got mad and with even trying her hand turned into bolas*

Maka: You're a weapon.

Shelly: Weapon or not you need to all back the hell up and calm down! We need to get her to a hospital right now!


	4. Chapter 4

Maka: What the heck was that about?!*Shelly looked at Marley, she nodded*

Shelly: Kiki has been "sick" as you might call it.

Maka: We already…

Shelly: She has a tumor in head.

Marley: whenever she got too stressed out she throws up blood. As you saw she got upset with seeing her mother's funeral.*Maka looked at Kiki's soul it was black it had a small pony tail and looked upset and it was frowning*

Soul: A tumor? Not cool.

Kiki: Hi everybody!*they all looked over at Kiki her hair fell out of her ponytail. She smiled as she wiped the little bit of blood off her chin*

Nygus: You need to rest.

Kiki: I'm fine, I recover quickly.

?: Hello.*The little girl from earlier smirked evilly*

Marley: Onyx!*Shelly hid behind Nygus*

Onyx: Oh big sister play with me…*She pulled out a knife. Everyone just stared at the little scary girl*

Soul: You are one creepy little girl.

Shelly: You've shouldn't have said that…*Onyx looked at soul that made him gulp she lunged at him and started choking*

Soul: Can...Some…one*he couldn't breathe*

Shelly: Told you so…*she plucked her off of soul and set her down on the ground, she puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms*

Back*Star: YOUR GOD HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!*he started trying to choke Kiki but he got silenced when Kiki grabbed his hands and wrapped them around his back*

Kiki: Got yah.*she smirked and kicked him in the back sending him flying. He kept on the ground.*

Black*Star: What did you do to me?*she laughed*

Kiki: I kicked a pressure point in your spine that makes your body immobilized for a whole day…that's for trying to choke me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello you must be Kiki…"*The brunette turned and looked at the girl who looked like soul* "My name is Serene Evans. I'm Soul Eater's younger sister."

"What's up?"*A girl with neon pink hair and had dark cobalt blue eyes walked up to Serene and Kiki*

"And this is my meister Rose Meta"*Then Kid walked up to Serene and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her cheek*.

"My symmetrical beauty!"

"Kid stop now!"*Serene's hand turned into a spikey club then she used it to smack Kid on the head making him pass out* "So are you a meister or a weapon?"

"Ummm… I have no clue."

*Maka's POV*

"Professer Stein did you see Kiki's soul."

"Yes I did, it was quite interesting enough for me to dissect."

"No way she will let you dissect her…"

"Maka what's up with Kiki's soul?"

"Kiki's soul for some reason is black I don't think anyone ever has seen a black soul before. And it looked torn to shreds with hatred and pure misery."

"Well considered the fact Kiki's past is nothing but hatred and misery."

"Kiki has probably even seen hell straight in the eyes."*They jumped at Marley voice* "Kiki actually didn't use to have a black soul in one way I don't even remember Kiki's actual soul color it has been many years, and it's been so long since she's been happy."

"How do you know that her soul is black?"

"We have been friends since we were babies actually so when you spend 13 years with that you know them a lot more than you think.*Marley brushed her hair behind her ear and walked out of the infirmary*


	6. Chapter 6

"Heh I wonder if my family even notices I'm gone in a place called dwma."

"I know my wont so called hell of a father wont he is probably getting drunk and fucking some girl he doesn't even know."* Marley looked at Kiki who was resting her head in her hands looking miserable. Marley looked in the room that the girls were all sharing it had white walls with red trim and black carpet there were four beds symmetrically aligned. The first bed had red blankets and two dark red pillows It was shelly's, the second one had teal blankets with two green pillows the next one had purple covers with black pillows which had Onyx safely tucked under snoring the final one had black covers with dark blue pillows*

"Kiki…"

"It's probably true."*Marley and Shelly looked at each other sadly. Shelly walked over to Kiki and sat on the bed with her. Shelly hugged Kiki then let go*

"How about we get some sleep."

"Well Onyx beat us to then"


End file.
